1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall mounted shower head, and more particularly, to a wall mounted shower head providing a convenient water control operation.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The structure of existing wall mounted shower head, as illustrated in FIG. 1, mainly comprises an outer casing 11, a water outlet cap 12 and a water conduit base 13; wherein a ball joint tube 14 disposed at and surrounds the outer casing 11, and one end of the water conduit base 13 contacts the water outlet cap 12. The ball joint tube 14 is attached to the shower water pipe on the wall. To control the shower water, a water control handle is disposed on the wall underneath the wall mounted shower head 1 (not illustrated). As users are in the shower washing their hair, it is very likely that they have to turn off the water to prevent the shampoo from being washed away before their hair is cleaned; however, users have to bend down to reach the foregoing water control handle due to its lower position. This often causes water or shampoo getting into the eyes or the waste of water, and hence is not very user-friendly.